The Dark Crown of the Guilty Kings
by mastergamer98007
Summary: If a few details were changed, would it change fate itself forever? This is a story of a young Shu accepting his role as king. Will he caused the apocalypse or will he save the fate of humanity? Only time will tell. AU (summary sucks)(Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to Guilty Crown or anything else.**

Hello Readers, this was me deciding to do a guilty crown fanfic after reading a couple fanfic on the site but a few stand out to me which were Guilty Melody by Mae Bleu, my favorite so far, The tale of Adam by kira31 which had an interesting AU and finally Take it, Shu by Td03 my predecessor who followed in Mae Bleu's footsteps but unfortunately hasn't continue his story at this time so best wishes to him.

Notes: I may or may not pull out things from different fanfics so all idea goes to their original authors

Quick Summary: what happens when Adam did not reject Eve but embraces her and his new role as king of coming New world, and what if Daath was not completely the same as it originally was…This is the Story of Shu Ouma, Adam and The White Guilty King.

"I am Adam." – talking/speech

'This World is mine.' Thought/ in the mind

"**Evolution is only the beginning."**\- ?

Chapter 1 The King is Born

Natural selection is a funny thing in that, a young innocent little boy could become the Bearer of the Apocalypse or that a sweet carefree girl could be the Instrument of Annihilation.

Our story starts in a church with 3 kids, unbeknownst to them that what will transpire in that church will start an unstoppable chain of events that will determine the fate of humanity itself, and that a few very small details could change the fates of humanity forever. But can fate itself be changed? Or will the world once again be consumed by apocalyptical crystals of darkness.

**-GC-**

'There's something I need to tell you about Mana…..' Ouma Shu was currently heading to the Church to meet up with his friend, Triton after he asked to meet him about something concern his sister

Now Ouma Shu was not by any means a normal kid, after all being born from Father that was an Expert scientist and a mother renowned for her accomplishments as a Medical student would logical make him a smart kid and yeah for a kid his age he was quite smarter than most, but unfortunately for him like his father, he isn't good at interacting with others, Hell when he first meet Triton his First and only friend, he was not sure what to do around him but after getting to know him Triton quickly became his friend. Anyway back to what is currently happening.

Shu was trying to figure out what Triton wanted to tell him about Mana because in the end he hated keeping things from Mana after all, she was his loving sister.

Shu was also trying to figure out what the hell is up with Mana's recent behavior, her personality has been getting odder and odder as things carry on which kind of make him nervous, like for example she had asked him to marry her.

On one hand, Shu loved his sister with all his heart and would be more than happy to marry her but on the other, he was well aware that sibling relationships were considered Taboo. And then she kissed him, he was at the time too shocked to do anything other than blush and stare at her confused as even he knows that kissing on the lips between sibling were not normal and even considered wrong in the views of sociality.

He quickly shakes himself out of his thoughts as he decided to try and figure things out later as he saw the church within his sight, he hoped that whatever triton had to say that it wouldn't take long after all Haruka had brought all of them including dad here to Tokyo so that they can spent their first Christmas together like one big family.

When he had reached the double doors, he had relieved that the doors were already open.

"I loved you, you know?" a voice within the church said as Shu widen his eyes

'Onee-san?' Shu thought as he heard a giggle

"Just kidding…"

As he enter the church, the first thing that caught him attention was Triton on the floor, in a pool of his own blood near a gun.

"Triton!" He shouted as he rushes to his best friend, disregarding his sister near by

"Triton! Hang in there! What happened!?" He went to his friend's side, as if hovering over him anxiously. The blond boy didn't respond as if he didn't hear Shu, Shu didn't know what to do in this situation, should he call his mom, ask mana to help or-

His thoughts were cut off as he hears his sister's voice.

"Shu…."

Mana was there behind him, smiling with her lips red with something that didn't seem like lipstick, smeared on her lip

She was calm, unnatural so for the situation as in her hands was a purple string twined in a shape of what looks like a double helix, she then move forwards to Shu as she offers him the 'Cat's Cradle' to him with a look of excitement.

Take this, Shu…let's use our genes to make a new world, Shu….a better one, for me and you." Mana said so causally as Shu was taken aback as his brain tried to rationalize the situation to avail

Mana saw his startled look as she scoots closer, her voice soft, comforting and innocent

"It's okay don't be scared, Shu….Let's have fun together…Shu…" Mana said with a smile as Shu quickly realizing that he could feel an almost sinister feeling from his sister and that the blood flowing from his best friend was the same on her lip

"Mana-neesan! What happened to Triton?!" Shu said as triton started coughing, Shu is distraught as he doesn't know what to do, that was until it all clicked

Something is extremely wrong with his sister, Shu then turns to face Mana once more with fear setting in as he started to see something crystalline and purple seem to able around here before shattering…what was she, some kind of monster ?

No, no matter what she becomes or what she does, Mana Ouma is still his beloved sister…but she was definitely acting strange….there something wrong with his sister.

Shu stand up and face his sister with what courage he has as he attempts to hide the nervousness in his voice.

"Sis what's wrong with you!? What's happening to you!?" He shout as Mana looks confused before replying

"What are you telling about, Shu? I'm perfectly fine." She spoke with a smile as she leans forward toward Shu, their lips just barely an inch away but Shu places his hands on her shoulders and tries to push her away to get more space, granted he didn't mean to push her that hard but to him it was a spur of the moment kind of thing

"Onee-san! You're not fine! You're acting really strange, it's scaring me!" Shu shouted looking down having just raised his voice against his sister for the first time in his life as he looks up to see a blank slightly surprised look on his sister's face as Shu grows increasingly more worried by the second as she started to blink slowly

"Shu….you're scared of me?" she spoke softly, hurt in her voice as Shu started to sweat, he wasn't sure what to do as he never been in this kind of situation before, he had maybe seen something like this on those TV dramas that Haruka and his sister liked to watch but compere to real life? Nothing is so simply and there is rarely a happy ever after

"Shu….I'm sorry…..I'm so sorry…." Shu widen his eyes as Mana, the sister he adores is apologizing to him in tears while hugging herself as she hangs her head and continues the mantra of apologizes

Mana then slowly but surely looks at herself in fear as if only now realizing what she had done as the crystals started to form around her as if trying to consume her.

Shu deciding there was nothing still to do to comfort his sister, he started to walk towards her.

"Onee-san…it's okay…." He said trying to fight off the instinctive reaction to move away from his sister

"No it's not Shu….I'm scared…..I'm becoming a monster….stay back!" Mana said trying her best to move away from her brother that was still moving towards her even though he could feel the danger from the crystals

"….M-Mana-neesan….It's alrig-" Shu tried to say out as Mana shouts in response

"STAY AWAY!" as if in responds the crystal around her and the area started to darken causing the beautiful purple to turn to icy cool dark blue

Shu felt weird as he could feel a weird, burning sensation around his chest region as he looks down, but what was…causing the sensation was something he couldn't comprehend.

There was quite a large crystal in the shape of spear lounged into the middle of his chest as his blood was slowly sipping out as he could feel his body getting heavier and heavier by the second as Mana and Triton widen their eyes.

"…..W-W-What have I done…..N-No….Shu….NOOOO!" Mana screamed as a blinding light glowed from her chest as if resonating while a massive shockwave shook the building, Triton tried to shield his eyes as it became too bright for him to see anything while Shu….he just stared at the Light as if in a trance as he could hear voices, of who? He did not know

"…**..It seems we have found the prefect Adam and Eve…"**

"…**..Will they be the one to finally complete our tasks…"**

"…**..Or Will he fail like all the others…."**

"…**.only time will tell…."**

"…**.inform the Black king, he will know what to do…."**

"…**.After all….like the others, he is merely a chosen pawn commanding other lesser pawns…."**

"…**.a pawn with purpose…."**

"…**..Now let us see how this era's Adam and Eve acts…."**

"…**.this will be most interesting…."**

"…**Let the fourth apocalypse commence…."**

The next moment, Shu slowly realized that he could move again and that the crystal spear in his chest was no longer there while the entire building was on fire.

Mana, his beloved sister…**His Eve**, was standing there among the flames petrified at what she has done as tears kept on flowing.

Triton was as well petrified unable to do anything to stop this unforeseen able chain of events.

Unbeknown to the two Shu started walking towards his sister as if it was instinct governing him to do so.

"What have I done…what hand I done….God…..Shu I'm so sorry….please forgive me…" Mana whisper softly continuing to tears with closed eyes as the cancer spread all over her body almost complete covering her in crystals

"It's okay…Mana…." Shu whispered to her as he hugs her tightly never letting go as Mana widen her eyes before she hugs him back lovingly

"…Shu…I'm scared….Help me…." Mana spoke weakly as drops to her knees as Shu supports her, completely ignoring the crystal as if they weren't even there

"It's alright Mana….I'm here for you…I'll always be here for you…and besides I'm scared too." Shu said squeezing her tightly as he could feel a sensation in him as, like Mana crystal started to form around them

Shu didn't quite know what had happened but he knew that whatever was in his sister, the power had finally had enough as bright light glowed so bright that it was as if the world could see it in the sky.

He hear his sister screaming in pain as he should have done too but he had to stay strong if not for anyone else, for her as she turned to look at her…the one who he cared for most…the one who he loved with all his heart…..t**he one who fulfill the role with him….**

He stared into her eyes once more as he could hear her crying.

"Shu….Forgive me…." She mutter as Shu smile warmly as he proceed to cup her cheek, and proceed to kiss her like she did to her

"It's alright Mana….I love you." Her face filled with torment, give her a warmly smile as if nothing had happened as her body crystallized complete before his eyes

"I love you too, Shu." She replied still holding his hand as the crystal covers her completely

After that it was as if the world shattered, **together with his queen.**

**-GC-**

Triton grunts as he pushes the chucks of what looks like a support column off him, his stomach was throbbing in pain while he wrapped his arm his still bleeding wound as he tries to stem the blood flow.

In his mind, he could only think about what he had done in the end all of this was him fault after all, he had did this and now he didn't even know if the two people who even given a damn about him were still alive.

He shivered at what had transpire in the church, Mana changing, the crystals, her expression and Shu's worry, the bravery he showed to even help his insane sister and bear the pain with her, hell he even had a spear through his chest for god sakes!

Could he have done that? He wanted to definitely but could he?

He looked out at the now destroyed and still burning church, the city in the distance looks like it isn't much better as he could hear screaming and sirens in the distance as if this was judgement day itself.

It was then while he was thinking, he saw the figure of his best friend still standing at where he was earlier as broken crystals were scattered around him.

"Shu!" Triton shouted as he rushed to his side while Shu turn to look at him as he was horrified as he had gotten a closer look at his friend, he was completely covered in the cancer with only his face still clean but was slowly being consumed by the crystals

Shu's eyes were almost lifeless as he looked at Triton, he slowly raises his crystals hand as he spoke.

"Triton….Here….it's from both of us….Take it Tri…ton" Shu said slowly as Triton takes the gift as he unknowingly start crying as he open his last gift from the two siblings, it was a simple silver cross with small silver chains

"You know Triton….you're our first friend you know?….for but me and Mana…" Shu said as his hand started to crack

"N-No please Shu….don't go…..I-" Triton said gripping his gift tightly as Shu just smiles as he continues

"You're like a brother to us you know…..we love you so much…..and we'll never forget you….alright…"

"Shu! You're not going to die, okay! Please I can't lose you too!" Triton shouted to no avail as Shu's hand started to disintegrate with the rest of his body

"Don't cry…Triton…You're not weak….you're kind, so please don't ever lose that kindness, okay triton?" Shu said as Triton unwillingly harden his resolve

"Yes…I'll get stronger for both you and Mana!" He wouldn't be weak anymore, he had to strong so that he won't lose anyone precious to him anymore

"Promise..?" Shu ask with a shaky voice as the crystal start to cover his face leaving only his right eye

"I Promise!" Triton shouted as Shu smiles as the crystal start to cover him completely

"Goodbye, Shu…." Triton said trembling as Shu, even though faint manages to say his Farwell

"See you around, Triton."

It was then the crystal along with Ouma Shu, like Ouma Mana shattered leaving behind a broken Triton as he screams in frustration as he let the floodgates of tears go, in the end all of this, all of this destruction, death was all his fault and he knew.

But he had made a promise to them that he would get stronger and he had made a promise to himself that when he does he will made the people responsible pay for taking away everything from him.

That day, Triton harden his heart as he wear his gift with pride as he leaves everything he has come to know behind.

**-GC-**

"Ah….what a perfect day for the fourth apocalypse….wouldn't you agree Yuu?" A tall figure with complete black body suit said to a blonde boy next to him as they stare into the chaos that was this era's apocalypse

"…Of course my Lord….it would seem both Adam and Eve has been absorbed by the cancer…tsk….this may set our plans back a few years…" Yuu said displeased at the outcome

"…It's of no matter to us Yuu be it a day, a month, a year or be it several thousand millennium….after all it has been Da'ath's mission for so long….what's a few years to us." The tall figure as he turn to the people behind him

"So….Kurosu Ouma, Haruka Ouma….what are your answers?" the figure said to the two parent with an unconscious Shuichiro Keido beside them with a couple of what looks like soldiers bearing the mark of Da'ath, which resembles a spear with thorns around it

"….What choice do we really have now?...both of my children are gone…taken by the virus…" Kurosu said as he tighten his fist, first his best friend tried to kill him only to be saved by the Leader of Da'ath himself and now his children are gone with just about everyone else caught in radius of the virus

"…It's very simply Kurosu Ouma…..you're children aren't gone per say…they merely need to be brought back…." The figure now identify as the Leader of the mysterious organization known as Da'ath spoke as he extend his hand

"….Please Mr. Ouma join us….and help us bring back your children…for the sake of everyone has died today…." The Leader said with a commanding voice fitting for being the leader of Da'ath

Kurosu closes his eyes in anger before he signs

"So be it then…" Kurosu said stubbornly as he shakes hands with the imposing figure

"Excellent…Yuu take our new guest to research labs so that they can begin the revival of Adam and Eve." The man said as Yuu as well as the soldier bow respectively to him

"Of Course my Lord." Yuu said as he and the others started to leave the area

"Hmm….i wonders if this time will be different or is fate really so hell-bent on making sure the evolution never starts…" the Man said solemnly as he signs

"…ah…Guinevere…it wouldn't be long now….soon I'll see you again…and this heavy burden will finally be lifted from my shoulders…." The man mutter softly as he looks to the skies

"I wonder will you Ouma Shu finally accomplish what we had failed….will you become the True king…hmph only time will see then…" The Man said as he turns over dramatically as he cape flaps in the wind as Black Crystal wings emerge from his back as he takes flight

"…**Fufufu….Now….let evolution begin."**

-End of chapter 1-

Notes: Well this is one of several fanfics project idea that i'm trying out, so if this get the most traffic of the project planned this will be the fanfic i do first so Favorite and Review! See you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to Guilty Crown or anything else.**

"I am Adam." – talking/speech

'This World is mine.' Thought/ in the mind

"**Evolution is only the beginning."**\- The Elders / 'Their' influence

Chapter 2 Awakening

When Shu Ouma died, he thought that death would have been painless or so he heard from others before but what he didn't expect was the most painful thing he has ever felt in his life, it was as if his soul was being teared apart from his body over and over again as his head felt like it was being compressed over and over….endlessly….

He had long since lost the passage of time long ago, his body felt a hundred times heavier than it was ever meant to be as he could feel faint noises around him, of what he couldn't make out but unfortunately the one the thing his mind focused on was the pain.

Pain was the only thing he felt.

Pain probably was the only thing Mana felt.

Pain was caused by those crystals.

Did Mana felt this?

Why did any of this happened?

Why did they had to suffer?

These thoughts plagued the young mind of Shu Ouma slowly breaking him to the point of madness as slowly his thoughts slowly blurred into one.

A thought of vengeance, a thought of revenge, a thought of madness and a thought to **Make them Pay**.

**Make them all pay for what they did to us.**

**They live to serve us!**

**They have no right trying to control us!**

**In the end, they're all our pawns.**

Shu could feel him changing into something…different…for better or worse, he couldn't tell…not anymore at least.

He felt like he was losing his grip on his mind when suddenly like it was all a dream, all the pain suddenly vanished as he was blinded by bright lights.

As the blinding lights started to fade, he could make out a figure in the distance as singing so beautiful he couldn't even describe echoed to him while he could faintly hear what sounds like crystals cracking.

It made him feel a multitude of emotions, happiness and sadness being the most powerful feeling.

'Mana….is that you?' Shu thought weakly as he heard a soft laughter echoed from the figure

"I'm sorry Adam….but unfortunately I am not your Eve." The voice of a mature woman said to him as his vision began to clear as the figure started making its way towards him

"…W-W-Who ar-are y-you?..." Shu said weakly with a stutter as his mind was still in a haze as he tried to focus on his surrounding

"I'm what you call a Fallen Eve….but for now I guess you can call me Eva." The voice as she started to make out her appearance, she was a beautiful foreign woman in an odd elegant old timey dress with a gentle smile as Shu finally started to feel the weight of his body lighten ever so slightly as the sound of cracking started getting louder while the haze in his mind began to clear

"…Where are we?...where's Mana?..." Shu said with an oddly emotionless expression, something which he knew wasn't right as he should feel some form of fear after what he experience but…..he couldn't feel expression...he just couldn't feel anything…

"**Emotions are irrelevant." **A soft voice said within his mind as it went unnoticed by Shu as he take a look around him only to see endless plains of crystals as far as he could tell, the lady helps him out of what looks like a crystal cocoon he had assumed that he was in during the whole ordeal.

"Unfortunately your Eve or in this case Mana isn't here….but it seems like I'll be the one to keep you company until **they** think it's enough and wakes you." The woman named Eva said with a motherly smile as she goes and helps Shu up as she continues

"It would seem that the Old ones have decided that I was useful once more and have brought me here to help you along your long journey, Adam." Eva said hand in hand with Shu as She helped him adjust to walking slowly as the crystals around them started to react to their presence as if they were bowing to them

"…Where are we going…." Shu said while looking around curiously at the behavior of the crystal as Eva just smiles

"Well….the Old ones would like to see their new Adam face to face….or face to crystal in their case among other things….as well as giving you your new…title…" Eva said with a sad looking expression as the two continue walking together as Shu started hearing…voices, voices that he couldn't make out due to the amount of unintelligent words being spoken around him as the crystals in front of us morph into that of several humanoids

"**So it seems like we final meet you Boy."**

"**He's quite cute don't you think brother?"**

"**All creatures are some form of 'cute' when they are young Sister…."**

"**Quiet you two, this isn't the time to converse between us…..no... it's time to converse with the boy…"**

The crystals humanoids of different color said between each other's before they turn towards Shu as he started to feel nervous, but of course he didn't show it

"..Who are you all?..." Shu said with an stoic face as the largest Humanoid crystal being which Shu assumes is the leader step in front of the others as he went down to face Shu

"**We are beings that you human can't possibly understand but you may call us Elders…and you, newborn king…..we have much to converse about…"**

**-GC-**

Yuu smiles as he looks at the human sized cocoon of a crystal in front of him, there was a pulse within it…..perhaps their king has finally starting to wake up but the pulse was quite weak but it was still a response.

He stood still gazing at the crystal cocoon, it was quite the sight to behold within their newest created GHQ building. It had been quite some time since Lost Christmas, about a year or so as a matter of fact. Their Leader had taken the liberty of coming to meet this era's Adam and had decide to take matters into his own hand and started to reform Da'ath for the new Adam.

Anyway, they had been monitoring the cocoon since they brought it to the location, the scientists had voiced their concern to wake Adam as soon as possible but their Leader had said that the Adam had yet to awaken and thus they should wait as Adam needed to awake from his evolutionary hibernation naturally.

"You truly are a troublesome king huh, making your subjects to wait for you…" Yuu remarked quietly with a smile before he heard the doors of the chambers opening as he turns around to face the person that has entered the chamber before he get down on one knee and bowed

"My Lord." Yuu said respectfully as the black crystallized figure seemingly ignores Yuu and walk to the crystal cocoon and places his hand on it

"Tsk…..it would seem the Elders had awakened our new king and are properly…'educating' him now…" Black said in anger as a noticeable white glow and a small pulse could be felt from the cocoon

"My Lord….if what you say is true then we should begin the reawakening process as soon as possible." Yuu said while still bowing as an audible sign could be heard from the mysterious Black King or Black as he is more commonly known in these times by his close allies

"Yes….Yes we should….the Void Genome has been created thanks to the Oumas and Shuichiro….all the pieces are fallen into place…all we have to do now is to get Adam to awaken…" Black said as Yuu nods

Black was able to get the Oumas to work with Da'ath after Lost Christmas while it had taken quite some time before Shuichiro was successfully indoctrinated.

"My Lord….what of the project left behind by the….undesirables.." Yuu said as Black visibly closes his glowing eyes

"We can decide on them when Adam is Awaken, for now could you help me alert the others that we begin immediately the Awakening process." Black said without turn to face Yuu as Yuu nods

"Of Course my Lord." Yuu said as he prepares to leave the room

"Yuu….hadn't I told you many times over that you need not refer me by My Lord anymore…especially since a new King is about to be awaken." Black said as Yuu stops

"You will always be my Lord….but you are right…I will only refer to the new Adam as king is when he deserves such a title." Yuu said seriously as he exits the room while Black just chuckles

"You truly are quite stubborn Yuu but after all so was I oh so long ago….Hmph you truly are my son…" Black mutter as he continue watching the cocoon as a smile formed on his face

'We'll see if you can truly live up to the burden bestowed onto you…or will you fall like the rest of us, 'kings'…'

**-GC-**

It has been quite a few weeks since as Black quote 'King's Awakening', there hasn't been much changes to Cocoon since it started pulsating that day, thus far the scientists have only been able to get the Cocoon to glow brighter in responses to their experiments and even then it would occasionally crystallizes the equipment that were meant to reawaken it. To call the whole thing frustrating for the scientists were a mild understatement for them.

Currently the room dubbed The King's Chambers was eerily quiet as whatever personal that should be there were currently absent as the cocoon radiates its pleasant warmth and light filling in the gloomy future throne room while it was littered with broken crystals or piles of technology.

Although Today, there were a few people within the chamber that normally wouldn't be there but due to the persistence of a certain woman, she had more or less forced them into the chamber earlier than they should be.

Haruka Ouma was sitting down next to the Cocoon with her hand on the Cocoon as radiant warmth flowed from the Cocoon into her, it was something she normally do during these days to take away her stress.

The young woman sighs as she and the two others with her in the chamber was holding onto a glass of wine that she had gotten her hands on somehow as she laughs softly while the two others with her stayed silent for now at least.

"It been a full 2 years Shu….you should be eight years old today you know…." Haruka said with a sad tone as a warm hand place it on her shoulder as she turns to cry on the shoulders of one of the only people keeping her sane anymore since Lost Christmas

"It's alright Haruka….he's getting stronger everyday….it's only a matter of time now before he wakes up again…everyone knows it…we just have to be patient." The man said with a smile on his face was Kurosu Ouma, a man who by all accounts should have died on Lost Christmas if it wasn't for the actions of Black

Kurosu Ouma, the man that had rejected Da'ath to pursue the goal of saving his children of the fate that has been forced onto them, that was until the day of Lost Christmas where his best friend tried to kill him due to jealousy and the day were he lost his children to the virus.

Black had given him an offer he knew that he would regret, an offer to save his children but forsake the world and cementing their fate as the bearers of the apocalypse but he had accept for his kids, but he would continue his originally goal of curing them when they finally wake.

"Yep, after all they are our kids, so they'll be fine, don't worry." A third voice said with a smile on her face as they nod at her words

The figure was Saeko Shijou, the birth mother of Adam and Eve who should be dead after giving birth to Adam. When Kurosu had first seen her, he had collapse at the shock of seeing his dead wife appear before him in Da'ath apparel.

Kurosu had yet to force out of the leaders of Da'ath on how and why they had revived his wife from death but the most he had gotten out of Black was that 'she was the mother of Adam and Eve, out of all the beings in this world, she at least should be able to see the fruits of her labor after they create a new world.' And even then he still wasn't sure how to make of it but Black had said that he would tell Shu when he awakes but he did find out that her codename within Da'ath was Past, why she is called that, he doesn't know.

"Well isn't this just sad…well anyway it's about time to start." A mocking voice said as the small 'family' turn to see Yuu smile with a couple of scientists which includes Shuichiro Keido, who was one of the first of the many that were 'changed' by Da'ath after they decided a purge was needed in the wake of a new king

He was emotionless like many others that had been indoctrinated, only showing emotion rarely when Black allows it after all the most unpredictable variable about all of this was of course the Human one.

They had entered the room as they began to go to work as did the three scientist that were the closer thing to a family Shu had left.

They quickly began to work completely forgetting their mopping around as Black enter the area also at his sides were the ones that were called crystallized Knights, the Guards of the Fallen King as they were known for , though what reason only a few knew the truth while the rest only knew of speculation and rumors .

"I had confidences that Adam will awaken this day, we only need to help him get out of his slumbering state." Black said with a commanding voice as he pulls out two rings made completely of crystals

"These will be the conduit of his reawakening as these rings were crafted from the crystals that choose them in the first place…now let's begin." Black said as he places the rings on a small pedestal made of crystal as the pulsating begins to increase while Black started to manipulates the frequency of the apocalypse as a beautiful song started to play

The Cocoon was definitely reacting to the noise as it began to blow brighter than it ever had as crystals started to form everywhere as a humming noise could be heard from it as if in response to the music being played by Black.

Eventually, the glow died down, the humming stopped as they looked at Cocoon all waited with bated breath expecting for something to happen.

No one checked how much time had passed, Black and Yuu just continued to stare into the Cocoon motionless while many of the others were wondering if they had somehow killed it, with the king in it as dread started to overwhelm Haruka, Kurosu and Saeko as Cocoon had quickly lost all of the life it had just moments ago.

That was until all the crystals around to room started to gather around the Cocoon as cracked started to form around the Cocoon while some of the crystals around it started to liquefy around it as an influx of energy started to top the charts within the chamber.

When the light and energy died down, only soft footsteps could be heard as tears of joy started to well up on Haruka's face as she and the others looked at a small, naked body of a young boy could be seen where the cocoon originally was as the liquefied crystals started to form around him, covering his body from unseeing eyes as it forms into that of a attire fitting for a king's outfit while he turns to face black as a noticeable smile was edged on his face.

"It would seem you have finally awaken, Adam." Black said with a smirk before he bows to Shu while everyone else in the room other than his parents kneel before their new king

Shu just emotionlessly take in his surrounding with a mild curious look as Shu smiles before he finally speaks his first words.

"…Y-Yes….I-It's g-go…od to be back….Black King…." Shu said in a tone he had never used before as his family quickly run up to him and pulled him into a hug as Yuu turns to Black as Black nods, Yuu seeing the signal quickly leaves the area and mutters to himself

"The White King finally awakens."

-End of chapter 2-

Notes: So this has quickly turned into a monthly things...well anyway onward

So i probably going to use GUilty melody as a template for this story most of the time but WAIT it will be different i assure you all.

Anyway as for the story thus far, the corruption of the young innocent Shu to the Emotionless Adam has started as well as the first introduction of the character from Guilty Crown Lost Christmas, the first being Past, Shu's birth mother. we'll be seeing more of the character from that storyline in the later characters so stay tuned!

Also i may as well promote his channel as he is the only one so far that has done a english playthrough of the Guilty Crown Lost Chirstmas Visual Novel, His youtube name is Zakobot and i have to thank him for the great new info on Lost Chirstmas, Enjoy.

As for Reviews

GuiltyKingOumaShu - Well ouch shot down by a good writer on the site for being 'nothing new' but sure i'll keep what you say to mind and keep doing what you doing with your story

UltimateTouken - thanks

Guest - yes what did happen to him i wonder...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to Guilty Crown or anything else.**

"I am Adam." – talking/speech

'This World is mine.' Thought/ in the mind

"**Evolution is only the beginning."**\- The Elders / 'Their' influence

Chapter 3 Sins of Kings

Dreams are said to be a gateway to the mind, but if those dreams were of destruction then what would that mean for the one behind those dreams? Would they wake from their dreams of destruction as Ones who bring destruction or Ones who stop it? Well it does not matter after all in the end, **We can only wish luck as they find** **their worth in the waking world.**

-GC-

Darkness.

There was nothing but darkness, endless and completely unending.

Then a bright light, brighter than the sun itself shined within the darkness like a beacon of hope.

But the light quickly changed from a heavenly glow to a scorching hell destroying the image of hope and turning it into one of despair.

Then everything changed, from darkness to what looked like a war torn battlefield devoid of life.

Death and Destruction, Blood and Gore, Crystals and…a hill of…Fallen swords….in the distance.

A Hill carried in death almost devoid of life except for one on the doorstep of death stood atop it kneeing unable to comprehend all that has transpire as he screams with all his reminding might at the world and the ones who control it that took his everything.

The One once known as the one true king now only known as the Fallen King, his old title became null and void, Everything lost to him due to his hubris, his arrogance and him not being able to see what he was becoming til it was too late.

His very being consumed by madness due His powers having used his rage and suffering as a means to activate a disastrous ability that no king should use during a state of Pure unadulterated Anger, turning his once beautiful, majestic white crystal armor to a blacken crystalized body.

Flesh and bone turned to crystal, Blood unmoving, frozen turning into fluid never meant to exist within a human, his kingly appearance transformed into something less than a man, not even worth calling human.

In the end his Rage and Hatred caused him to lose everything, his support, his people and his beloved queen.

Everything he has built, everything he has worked towards are now just echoes in the endless plains of time.

His Curse destroyed him, turned him from the king meant to lead humanity anew into the monster that he will remain til the time a new king is chosen by the ones that control everything.

**Now will your fate be similar? Or will you learn the mistakes of your** **predecessors?**

**Fufufu….only time will tell…our new king, Ouma Shu.**

-GC-

Shu's eyes widen as he quickly awake from his slumber, sweat dripping down from his forehead as he signs.

"That same dream again huh…" Shu muttered quietly as he slowly started to wake from his crystal throne

The King's Chamber as it was dubbed by all within Da'ath has had quite a change from its gloomily looks while it was simply the room that they had stored the cocoon that their Adam was in during his Evolutionary/Incubation period.

It had quickly transformed from that of a room that housed a science experiment to that of a throne room fitting for a king, or at least in the eyes of Black and the others. Haruka and Shu's biological mother which Black introduced had quickly changed the mood of a throne room to that of a child his age as they helped added for him, for example some of his old things from his old home like his toys and clothes to remind him of the times before he became 'The King to Rule All' as several annoying individuals had called him, the two had even tried to give him a proper bed during the first few days of his return but he had found the throne more calming and conformable oddly enough as according to Black, he had chalk it up to the 'Elders' making him fit for the throne or something…he still didn't know how the two women had gotten away with ordering the higher ups of Da'ath but he guess even kings fear the wrath of a woman scorned he guessed.

Shu quickly push his thoughts into the back of his mind as he slowly make his way out of his room and began his daily routine anew.

It had been about a couple of months after he had awaken from his cocoon and since that day, he had been 'educated' to fit his new statue of king by Black, By Yuu, By the Elders and all of Da'ath…except for the ones that he call family, the ones he cares most. With them he could be at peace…or at least more so than with Da'ath.

In the time that he had with his new abilities, he has been able to manipulate the crystals naturally as if his powers had always been with him, he has been trying to get Yuu and Black, the only ones training him in those areas for now as according to them the 'Others' would arrive to japen shortly, to teach him more things to keep him from getting bored as he has only learnt things that he either already 'naturally' knew or were things he didn't really have the patients for…yet at least. After all in the end no matter how you look at him, Ouma Shu was still a child. And this child was bored out of his mind.

Shu silently signs again in thought as he enters the training area that was built for him, apparently it was built with some of the strongest metals on this planet….original Shu had thought maybe it was exaggerated but in the first few lessons it became clear that anything less would have already been destroyed several times over easily, inside he see Yuu levitating in the air while Black was hovering in the air with his crystal wings out and keeping him up.

"Adam." Yuu said with his smirk while Black stayed silent like normal, Shu had long since figured that Black is the one in the dreams as there is a similarity between the two as well as the fact that they are both labelled as the fallen king

"Yuu…Black…what are we doing today?" Shu asked in his emotionless king voice as he look between the two as Yuu's grin widen as Black move closer to Shu

It had become quite apparent that Shu personality has been completely overwritten by 'their' presence as Black called it after he had awaken from his 'teachings' with the Elders and Eva, His childish innocent has been replaced by a stone walled persona befitting of a king, he has been able to return to that innocent if he concentrated enough to negating 'their' presence which has slowly caused 'their' presence to begun losing its hold on him, according to Black as he had experience something similar during his time as king , which Shu wasn't sure yet but he has a sneaking suspicion that he could be a certain famous king the world knew all too well, that by the next year he could hopeful be back to how he was before all this.

"We'll train of course and maybe….black will teach you something new afterwards." Yuu said as Shu nods before white crystals started to form around him like armor as Black snaps his fingers as his Black Knights started to materialized

Yes this was his routine, his boring routine, unending, unchanging.

He trained, he learned, then he ate, then he trained and learned again, then free time and sleep.

It was so boring to him, the only solace he could find was in his sleep or at least before the nightmares.

His dreams would either take him to that crystal paradise where he chatted with Eva or the Elders while at very rare moment Shu would see and hear **Her** again but even then he could never stay long enough for him to tell whether or not it was **Her** or that he was slowly being driven mad from not being able to truly see **Her** again.

Black from what the bare minimum Shu knew about him personally is that Black is only helping Shu become king so that he could finally die as the life he has now is his sentence for his failures as King by the Elders. All he wants is to die and join the ones he lost once more.

Shu couldn't outright blame him for his…anger against him after all he had been in his place having failed everything, lost everything and suddenly someone new to replace you comes along, he would surely be at least unhappy with the situation that and well…Shu could only guess how long Black has lived alone…his love dead and he never allowed to join her...

Shu was broken out of his depressing musing as he dodges the swing of a crystal sword as he shoots out crystals projectiles from his armor as more begin to form around him to compensate for the ones shooting out of him, hitting and staggering the Knight as Shu rushes forward and swings his own crystal swords resulting in the knigh and his sword shattering as he jumps back to get more breathing room.

The Knights number around 10 to 20s had quickly surround him as Yuu and Black looks on like spectators only participating if they feel like it, Shu grit his teeth as two crystal short sword form once more in his hand as he charge at the knight while covering himself by firing crystals spikes at his foes.

Ever since his awakening, Ouma Shu has been able to use the knowledge of any of the kings before him or any of the ones that bear the 'Mark of the king', which according to some of the other researchers which include his father says that it's the ability to draw out one's heart, apparently Kings have the ability to bestow their subjects not just evolution but the power to wield their heart as either a weapon or a tool, for many things which include but not limited to fighting, commanding and ruling, But as they aren't his memories, he could never mimic to the same effectiveness as those skills like the ones who wielded them.

From what he knew, The skills he was using now were from a knight skilled with swordsmanship able to even use a stick effectively, unfortunately Shu has no real way of telling who's memories he was using other than occasionally seeing bits and pieces of their past.

"It would seem that our Little Adam is improving quite well…don't you think so too Black?" Yuu said causally to Black as he focuses on the battle as grin widen at seeing the ferocity of their new king as he tears through another knight before doing so on the next, and so on and so on

"Hmm…yes...it would seem that he has quickly picked up on **Resonance**…tsk those old damned beings…seems like they've decided to finally build up their perfect king...hmph I guess they had enough of waiting and have decided to manipulate this world after all…to stood so low as that means that they are now demanding our evolution within the millennium…" Black muttered to himself in deep thought as he signs before lifting his hand and clenching his fist which causes the knights to disintegrate as Shu quickly looks up to face him

The two kings briefly look at each other before a barrage of black crystal came down on the white king as he quickly made a wall of white crystals to protect him.

The Two Crystals collided, both shattering as the two kings level their gazes to each other, One with pure white armor and twin short swords mimicking the stance of the ones before him, The One to right the wrongs of the Old and The One that would change everything, One with a blacken crystallized body in the air with his wings levitating him with a massive black longsword in his right hand, once beautiful blessed in white now but a husk of madness tainted by black, The One that has Fallen only living as an example and the One that will serve as a reminder for the price of failure.

There was silence but for a moment, the only other spectator smiling with glee deciding who was more worthy of his loyalty, the one that birthed him and trained him into the person he was now or was it the one whose rule had only just started, the one with infinite potential as well as the one meant to be worship.

The Spectator pushed that thought to the back of his mind for now, it wasn't the time to ask that question…not yet…only when **They **deem it time to test out who was more worthy will he decided which is better, for now he will simply watch and assist his kings for that was his role as the envoy of Da'ath was it not?

As for the White King, The One originally known as Ouma Shu, he simply stares at the Fallen King, how odd. Even though they all say Black was the failure why did Shu felt that the he was so much more, More so the king they thought Shu would be.

Shu pushes the thought back to his mind as now he couldn't afford to think…now all he needed to do was survive. Survive the Wrath of the Fallen Black King.

Yes this was his routine, his boring routine, unending, unchanging.

-GC-

After his normal training routine, Shu would normally meet with his parents for lunch and or follow Black and Yuu go meet more of Da'ath personal within the base and then lunch, but unfortunately today neither of the two will happen as someone else in the base would get to Shu first, someone that made Shu feel….human.

"Adam-San!" That was the first thing Shu heard as he exit the training area as he tenses turn his head to meet the speaker before he was hit with the force that of a meteor as someone with white hair had knocked him to the ground and was now straddling him as Shu just lets out the biggest sign he could

"Sora…didn't we talk about this the last time you did this?" Shu said with a hint of anger as the girl just smiles cheerfully as she pressed her face onto his, if anyone else were to witness their position they were probably think their kissing, the girl just smiles as Shu notices a couple of people heading his way as he turns to see a male scientist with several armored personal beside him as they make their way to us

"Sin! Get off Adam-sama!" The Male scientist, Rinichiro his name was if Shu had remembered correctly shouted at the Sora as she pouts before she slowly gets off Shu

"Yes Papa…" The girl said with a sad look before brightening up once again as she turns to face the now standing Adam

"Well I guess I'll see you next time Adam-san." Sora or Sin as she was known to most said happily as Shu just signs before smiling back at her

"Y-Yeah…I guess so….I'll come and visit later maybe." Shu said with a brief smile

"**How could you let her control you like that? Why aren't you controlling her like the king you are? After all everything is rightfully yours as they are all your puppets, isn't it? Shu?"** A voice sounding vaguely like **Her** said within his mind as he promptly ignore it

"YEAH! Adam-san coming to visit! I'll go tell nii-chan about this then! We'll be waiting Adam-san! Bye Bye!" Sora said with the hugest grin as she skipped off to where she came as the armored personal closely follow her as the scientist just signs

"Really…that girl is just too much of a hand full…her status as Sin is probably the only thing keeping her from meeting death…" Rinichiro said quietly as to not trouble the king as he follow behind the soldiers

It was unfortunately not soft enough as Shu had heard what he said, Shu just reminded silent as he clench his fist hard. Black had told him long ago that most of the people here were the lowest of the low for humanity but they were needed for their mind with Rinichiro being one of them and that Shu was not allowed to kill him yet, which truly made Shu mad to the point where his crystals would bright a dangerous red, why was red so dangerous? Black hadn't told him as he is not 'ready' but when he was, everything would be revealed to him and then he would lead humanity while decided the fate of all others…Yes… that will be the time where **they all pay**...

Now about Sora or better known as for his Codename 'Sin', She was a unique girl as she is one of the few and one of the youngest patients to ever survive Experiment 23-18-12-4 Codename 'Deadmen', and is consider one of the most powerful of those that survived, and with her abilities to manifest red crystals without rage or anger, Thus she was given the title of Sin. From what Shu has heard, Sora's title is meant to represent the original sin of Adam and Eve, of when they fall from grace.

Shu had met the other subjects of the Experiment before but it would seem that something had stroked a chord within him when he met Sora and her younger brother Maruta codenamed Woodpecker who could be argued as the most powerful of the experiment, what caused him so much discomfort was seeing them drew too many parallels between Shu and **Her **so much so that Shu had almost outright attack them both when they first met.

It was only due to Black being there when they had met that it didn't turn into a battle, but Black had express that he had wanted to see the outcome of a battle between the King and the Deadmens. So far Shu hasn't tested his might against them yet as he has yet to access the full might of king.

Ever since their first encounter, Sora had be pestering him to be more like a kid their age…now that he thought of it, maybe Sora was the reason why 'their' influence has been slowly losing its grip on him…she was calming…she was helpful…and one could argue she was beautiful…..it was like…she was like...**M…Mana…**

Shu eyes glowed bright red as he gritted his teeth while he forced himself to throw out that train of thought as the crystal around him glowed red before calming down to a peasant white glow once more.

Shu then signs as he released his grip as he started making way to quite possible the only friends he had on the base, the brother and sister that reminded him so much of a time before all this.

'Yes….it was decided than….**if they follow me…into the new age then…**'

"Gah..." Shu muttered painfully as he stops and clear his thoughts, this was the side effect of his rage if you can even call it that, when the crystals turn red 'their' influence is magnified

Shu took some time to calm before he smiles.

"So, everything that makes me whole

I will dedicate them all to you now

I'm Yours…" Shu had begun singing a song, one very oddly familiar to him and one that he sleep to, after all it was something of a lullaby to him as he thought back about simpler times, Your Dearest.

-GC-

Unbeknownst to him however, Two different yet similar Cocoons glowed a deep purple and blue color, both beautiful in their own right as if in response to his song.

One belonged to the Lost Eve that Adam yearns for, Yet the Cocoon was so small…so pitiful as most of her was absorbed by others during lost Christmas yet it was slowly taking shape with Adam and Black spearheading her revival.

The Other however, was a secret, an experiment of a man blinded by ego that was trying to suppress his rival, and in doing so he created a second Eve, a fake Eve yet she was just if not more so than the original in terms of powers, beautiful and love for her king.

Unbeknownst to Adam, Soon his very will shall be tested.

For one thing is contained, When his will is tested, everything will change.

For Better or worse?

Only time will tell.

-End of chapter 3-

Notes: Well readers, hope you figure out who these new characters were well i changed the name and origin of a few but you get the idea...granted i never really seen the series just that i briefly know about it...should go watch after this...

Anyway more bit and pieces of Black's past has been revealed granted...most of you probably figured out who he really is...it's not that hard really...granted i pulled a few things i remembered from fate stay night so i'll probably historically anyway.

this was also the first glimpse of Shu's powers as well as a change of name from Power of the King to Mark of the King cause reasons.

Well that's it seeya next month post questions if you guys got any!

As for Reviews

Naturezist - Hope this helps answer the question if not so then yes...probably

Bye Bye!

Generation Zero - well here you go


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to Guilty Crown or anything else.**

"I am Adam." – talking/speech

'This World is mine.' Thought/ in the mind

"**Evolution is only the beginning."**\- The Elders / 'Their' influence/ Alter Ego

Chapter 4 What is Humanity's Greatest Enemy?

Dreams.

For the past several years since his awakening, Ouma Shu has been plagued with Dreams of death and chaos, gone were peaceful dreams that everyone should have as cycle of fallen kingdom repeats itself endlessly…or at least that was what was burnt into his mind.

Be it of Black's kingship or any of the other past kings before him, all of them ended in bloodshed as well as the loss of everything.

The Elders have been cementing that if he would fail, that he would join the fallen and lose everything he care for just like all his predecessors before him, the never-ending cycle of fallen kingdoms expanding through history beyond just humanity, races that had been absorbed by the collectives that the Elders' rule suffer the same fate for failure and thus far humanity have proved the one with the most failures out of all others, but the Elders had faith that he would finally break the cycle and fulfill the role that was given to him.

But tonight that wasn't the case as he found himself back again in **their **domain**, **crystals everywhere.

Why was he here again? That was one of the many thoughts that ran through the head of the young king as looked around his surrounding in hopes of finding his answer, but he couldn't find anything that could explain why he was here again, he couldn't even sense that presence of Eva or the Elders anywhere, once more like in that prison of a cocoon he felt completely alone.

That was until he heard an ungodly soothing music accompany with an angelic voice that sounded so familiar to him, words couldn't even begin to describe it. So the young king follow the music as he started walking as it quickly turned to running as he used his enhanced body to get to the source of the song as fast as possible ignoring everything else and destroying obstacles in his way as if possessed as a massive smile formed on his face that even he didn't know about as his mind focused more and more on the song, almost like a trance.

And when he found the source of the music? He couldn't help but let his tears fall as even in a dream **She **was so beautiful, her long whitish pink hair flowing in the wind majestically as does her black dress.

But how odd, **She** wasn't the one singing but the one creating the colorful noise…

It was then Shu took in his surrounding more clearly, the entire area was incased with purplish pink crystals as every step that mana takes while dancing spreads it outward more so.

Shu slowly turns to face the angelic voice that had compelled him here as he widen his eyes, the one singing was an almost carbon copy of **Her** but still somewhat different, She has light pink hair tied into pigtails, She has a lightly tanned complexion and looks very fragile and is wearing a white outfit in a prayer position singing.

He wondered who she was and why did she looked so much like….**M…Ma…**Mana, he didn't know why but everything he tries to speak her name, it hurts but it has been subsiding at least.

Well in the end it didn't matter, he just smiled and continues to spectate as he closes his eye as to focus on the beautiful music as tears continue to flow as even now he could tell that the Mana looked so happy, more so than he had seen her in life.

But alas like many things, nothing can last future as an intense high pitch screeching echoed from where both mana and the mysterious girl were as he open his eyes in horror.

The Once beautiful crystals have been replaced by reddish black crystals as well as a ring of fire around them, it looked so much to what happen during lost Christmas, but that was not the part the Shu focused on as pain kept on rising as the screeching kept on getting louder and louder every second as he was forced himself to try and block it out…but to no avail.

The girls were on their knees beside each other as he quickly realized that crystals were quickly covering them as they looked at him in horror, a deep purple crystal covering mana and an ocean blue crystal covering the other girl.

Shu gritted his teeth and clenched his fist as it began to draw blood as he realized that the same was happen to him as a reddish black crystals started to erupted from within him, but he paid them no mind as begun slowly walking to them even though it began increasingly more painful to do so as only one thought echoed throughout his mind.

**SAVE THEM.**

**SAVE YOUR LOVE.  
SAVE YOUR PRAYER.**

**SAVE MANA.**

**SAVE INORI.**

**SAVETHEMSAVETHEMSAVETHEMSAVETHEMSAVETHEMSAVETHEMSAVETHEMSAVETHEMSAVETHEMSAVETHEMSAVETHEMSAVETHEMSAVETHEMSAVETHEMSAVETHEMSAVETHEMSAVETHEMSAVETHEMSAVETHEMSAVETHEMSAVETHEMSAVETHEMSAVETHEMSAVETHEMSAVETHEMSAVETHEMSAVETHEM**

'Save them…' his thoughts slowly maddening him as he screams out in frustration as tries to reach for them with all his might, while unbeknownst to him a unfamiliar black figure laughed mockingly at him from the shadows

""Shu…"" They both said with sad smiles before the crystals incase them both

"NOOOO!" Shu shouted out in horror on his knees as they shatter, his lower body slowly being engulfed in black crystals as an eerie hum started to resonance from it, his heart aching at the loss of two as the tears continued to fall, one that he loved with all his heart and the other the one he loved unconditionally…the problem was he couldn't tell who was which.

How did he know the name of a person that he never met before? Just who was **Inori**? The thoughts plagued him as the crystals slowly started to incase him. He knew this was a dream yet he felt that this has a deeper meaning, if him living through the defeats of the previous kings was to tell him to learn from the mistakes of the ones before him then this was to signify what would happen if he fails, the absolute loss of everything, the one thing every king before him felt before the Elders abandon them to their fate whether it was dead or to walk the earth eternally forever alone with the crushing weight of their failures with them.

"**My My…what do we have here…Fufufu…"** Shu turned to face voice as a mysterious black figure floated to him with a devilish smile on his face or at least what he assumed was a face as his entire body was covered by crystals like an armor of sorts

Shu didn't respond but just glares at the figure as he casually strolls to him still with that damned smile.

"**I do hope you like what you see kingly, after all this is what happens to those that fail the Elders."** The figure said with a mocking tone as Shu narrows his eyes, so this was a demonstration of what happen if he fails

"**So how does it feel to loss everything? The hopelessness of not being able to save anything? Just how does that feel? Ouma Shu…"** the figure said walking on the scattered crystalized remains of his loves, Shu's face began to morph into that of pure unadulterated anger as the figure just walk up to Shu putting his face extremely close to his own while Shu looked close to going ballistic at the figure as he radiates killing intent as the smile on the figure's face just kept on getting wider and wider

"**Yes, Yes! Good…..Use your rage, your Hatred and your anger, show me how a true monster fights….oh I almost forgot to introduce myself….you may call me Alter Ego." **The now identified Alter Ego said as he spread his arms as the black crystal consumed Shu whole…only for him to break out of it and charged at Alter Ego in blind rage at the man that dared to desecrate the remain of **his Eves** as the black crystals that once tried to consume him was now assisting him as it morphs his appearance to that of a black knight while black swords materialized in his hands as Shu started swinging madly

Alter Ego gracefully dodges the blows while still wearing that damned smirk as he began shooting volley after volley of black crystals at the young king as Shu had either dodged, blocked or just simply withstand the assault as his appearance slowly began more animalistic with his once vaguely knightly appearance had quickly changed to resemble that of a dragon as wings started spurting from his back.

"**Yes, Yes! YES! That's more like it! Show what makes you different from the lambs that follow you great shepherd! Show me your Sins! Show me your Virtues! Show me what truly makes you King! SHOW ME EVERYTHING THAT YOU HAVE OUMA SHU!"** Alter Ego shouted while cackling as he mimicked Shu's every move

Shu howled in anger at the greatest foe he had face thus far as even Yuu, one of the many he needed to surpass, Shu could at least see the outline of his style which was of an archer befitting his 'Void'.

Void, the term used to identify a person's heart be it a tool, a weapon or something else entirely. It was something he had learnt recently as according to Black he ability to manifest the Voids into the physical had yet to make itself known as according to him, all kings had needed a trigger to do so be it the looming dangers of war or a battle between a king and a monster, but according to him they have develop an artificial version with the research from his father, 3 vials of the so called liquefied Power of the King, the Void Genome.

He had also said that Voids are within everyone be it young or old but in the time since the awakening of the previous king, many of the void within humanity were dormant, that was until his and Mana's ascension during lost Christmas, many had awaken within those young near their age at the time while everyone else may have temporary shaken awake, they are unable to truly awaken kind of like a half sleep therefore a king's touch is needed.

Shu had tried for hours with some of the younger follower to pull out their voids to no avail, none of them complained for the time wasted especially every time he spectacularly fail and accidently touch something he shouldn't have. He reminded himself that he needed to get back at Yuu as he was the one who suggested purely girl followers when he had voiced out to his teachers that he had wanted to try and materialized voids, all of which had only accomplished that he was copping a feel on like what was it 10? 20? Girl followers, god how blind was he to not realize it til the end of the session…..

The earful he had gotten from his parents didn't help how he felt about himself afterward too, after all he had more or less molesting them in hope of unlocking his king's marks…damn it what would mana think…now that he thought about it…maybe those girls enjoyed themselves a bit too much…probably some kind of lie that Yuu fed them or something…

He shake his head in thought, now was not the time for thinking about trivial things, now was the time for **Vengeance.**

Whatever control Shu had of his own body was lost at that point as hatred completely consumed him as whatever form of humanity he had left was all but lost as his appearance changed to one proper of a monster as his mind turn feral, more crystals form completely covering and altering his outer shell as it resembled the form of a full formed dragon.

"**Fufufu….yes that's it, come now show me how a true monster fights." **Alter Ego said with a smile as he once mimicked Shu's appearance as once more they clashed

Their battle continued for what felt like hours as they equally match each other as Shu began feeling more and more tired as it slowed his attacks as Alter Ego just laughs.

"**Even with this, Even after everything so far you still can't defeat me? Absolutely pathetic."** Alter Ego said losing his mocking tone for a more serious one as he slashes the chest of Shu's draconic outer appearance, shattering his crystal protection and revealing his human form for all to see as Shu cough out blood as his defenses began to crumble as he was hit square in the chest as he was flung backwards as he hit the ground near the shattered remain of the ones he loved as he cough out blood as he stare upward

He had given his all, even to the point of losing himself to the Curse of the Kings and it still wasn't enough to beat that beast, How could he lead humanity, how could he become king, how could he protect the ones he cared about if he couldn't even protect himself?

'I do hope you forgive me Mana….i tried….' Shu thought hazily as blood began pouring out of every orifice of his body as the Curse began to run its course

"**My My….even after everything, you still failed….how exactly did you became king? How are you supposed to lead humanity if even you fall to its most primal and dangerous enemy?"** Alter Ego said mockingly as he slowly made his way to him as he reverts to that of how he originally looked

"**Even after all this time you still haven't learnt the true objective of this little escapade huh Ouma Shu…well if you can't learn then you will just simply die here, no longer being able to see your precious Eve again after all if you aren't worthy of the Elder's gift then you are worthless." **Alter Ego said with pure anger and venom as a crystalized sword form in his hand

Shu felt like he was done for…hell he knew he was done for…why had it come to this…why were he and mana chosen as Adam and Eve….Why? Why? Why? **Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?**

**WHY?**

"Because we were the only ones capable silly." Shu's eye nearly shot out of his head as hear that voice, that beautiful voice, **Her **voice  
"…M-…Mana…?" he all but whispered as turn to see the crystals that belonged to her and the other girl had form around as they glowed brightly

"We are here for you Shu…no matter what…" the other girl's voice said to him, the one named Inori within his mind but…..how?

"….you….why…?" He was so confused why was she here with Mana, there was only supposed to be only one Eve

"Shu use us." Mana said to him quietly as his wound began to heal as the crystals began forming around his hands while marks on his hands began to form….wait aren't those….

"We are your Heart…" "Your Love…." "Your Prayers…." "Your Lovers…." "Your Protectors…." "Your Swords…" "Now use us to face your most dangerous enemy…" "And prevail…" "We, the Singer…" "We, the Dancer…." "And finally Your Eves…" "Now shatter the chains that bind you…" "You, The One that will surpass all others…"

"**Now rise Ouma Shu, the bearer of the Guilty Crown!"** they had said to him, each one of their words giving him the strength needed for his greatest enemy….No Humanity's Greatest Enemy

The Powers of the King flows through him as the marks on his hand signifying his destiny shined brightly as him the crystals around him form the hearts of the ones he Loved, their voids.

"**Hmph…..it would seem that you have found your spark huh little king….well then…" **Alter Ego's grin turned feral as he once more crystals around him form the dragon, the manifestation of the king's Curse since the first king

I stand back up and face him with glowing red eyes and both voids of his lovers in hand, the Dancer's Blade belonging to Mana and the Singer's Sword belonging to Inori. They stood by him forever and ever til the day his precious two returns to him.

There was silence between the two as they stared at each other, Alter Ego chuckle within his distorted form as Shu crosses his blades as he closes his eyes as strings started manifesting from his heart as entangle the two swords, merging them with him. Their powers become His and His powers become Theirs, yes this was the infamous ability used by the kings and queens of old to create and link with their subjects, This was the true form of **Resonance.**

Shu opened his eyes with new founded determination as he gazes upon his enemy, the monster that only he could slay.

And the Next moment, the fighting began anew.

-GC-

**It was once asked, what was truly Humanity Greatest Enemy.**

**Was it nature that created monsters to combat them?**

**Was it the earth itself creating disasters to wipe them out?**

**Or prepare it was their endless greed for all things, their Sins? Their Virtues? Or perhaps it was something entirely different?**

**Many had tried to give answers to this ageless question yet they could never really find the right answer.**

**But…in the Mind of Ouma Shu, the Bearer of the Guilty Crown, Adam and the One to set Humanity on the rightful track for evolution, the answer was quite simply after all humanity greatest enemy has always been and will continue to be...**

Their fight had once more renewed with the table turned on Alter Ego as the mind of Ouma Shu was no longer clouded by Malice or Hatred, it was now actually quite clear.

Alter Ego was on the ground kneeing as his crystalized form shattered as Shu reminded unharmed as he walk slowly to Alter Ego.

"**Hahaha….well done…it looks like you found your spark huh Ouma Shu….congratulations kid you did it…now there is only one thing left for you to do…" **Alter Ego said with a prideful tone as he smiles at Shu as Shu stands over him while he put his swords in a scissor position as to perform at execution

Shu widen his eyes as the crystals that made up his armor that conceal his appearance began to disintegrate as an older yet familiar face smiles back at him, the flowing white hair and piercing red eyes, he had never met this person before and yet….

**Humanity greatest enemy has always been and will continue to be...Humanity itself.**

What stared back at him was….his own face…

"Congratulation You Win…now What will you do…" Alter Ego said with a voice so similar to his as Shu unknowingly took a step back, almost unable to comprehend what just happened

"**Now Awaken Ouma Shu, Awaken and find your worth in this disgusting waking world."**

-GC-

Shu awoke with a silent scream, he tried to slow down his heart beat as he slowly took in his surroundings.

He was in his throne room, completely empty with no one in sight.

He realized that he was soaked in his own sweat as well as the broken crystals littered around him, he had also realized that he had gripped his throne so hard that it had shatter in his grip.

He stared more focused at the marks on his hands as a smile of relief formed on him, a shape similar to a slender maple leave on both his hands.

The marks are proof he had completed their test, and now he was ready to continue on the path that was chosen for him whether or not the path is built on the corpses of the devastation or the bricks of salvation, Only he has gained the right to choose now.

He leapt off of his throne and slowly began walking out of the room with a devilish smirk on his face as his eyes glimmer an odd crimson red as his hair noticeable whiten ever so slightly.

His good mood increasing with every step as multiple possibility ran through his head, Yes with the swords he was be able to pinpoint their locations, he can finally begin the locating phase of Mana revival.

**Yes after all this time, Ouma Shu has finally found his worth in this disgusting yet beautiful waking world**.

End of chapter 4

Notes: Well then, Shu descend into madness begins...with just a simple push in the right direction.

Going to be pulling various tropes and stuff from other animes in case you didn't that the next characters in the last chapter were based on the character from deadman wonderland.

As so you guys have learnt some stuff about the Elders as well as the introducing of Alter Ego, he will be the little devil on Shu's shoulder from now on.

As for Reviews

Twilight AngelDemon - thanks! and here you go!

Td03 - thanks! and i'll keep it in mind next time

Til Next time folks!


End file.
